Curious Disclosure
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Sequel to Curious Treasure. Sasori is curious why Sakura is bleeding.


It's time for the next part of the Curious series. I have to say this is quite fun to do, haha, since Sasori hasn't seen any woman's body - until now - he's going to be quite sneaky :P

Silly Sasori. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I got inspired from Gigi's journal on dA -chuckles-

It may make some of you go, "Why on Earth did she write this?" or close to it but hey, if you're smart enough, you'll understand why ;P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, yada, yada.

**Curious Disclosure**

Sakura moaned before moving on her stomach. She had fallen asleep when Sasori was giving her a massage and, shockingly, he didn't do a thing to her. He had left, no doubt to hide from the others to find out he was here. For now that is.

He had chosen a place that barely had any people around. No one knew - not even Sakura. She really wished that he _wouldn't_ come back, given the state she was in.

Bad food? No.

Upset stomach? Nope.

Cramps? Yes.

Sakura was on her period and did _not_ wish to do anything. She just groaned and moved around like a sloth while sitting around doing nothing. She sure as hell couldn't go out and do missions nor train. It was one of those times that the first days were like you could barely walk without your hips twitching with pain.

"Ugh, of all days." Sakura buried her head in the pillow while she got up slowly and went to the bathroom. Taking a pad out, she closed the door for privacy before unwrapping the wrapper. The pad automatically unfolded while she did so before setting the wrapper on the counter. Her free hand would go to her underwear and would pull it down so that she could position the pad in the middle before taking off the paper that held the wings.

She put them to the side so that it would stay on better before she brought up the underwear, pushed it down a bit with her finger before squeezing her legs shut so that it would set a crinkle of the pad. Sakura found this more comfortable then just letting it go it's own way.

Grabbing the wrapper, she would position it over the trash can and let it fall before heading out of the bathroom and back to her bed. Groaning, she would get back in her bed and lay down. Sakura hated having her period since it made her feel so weak and crappy. Not to mention more angry.

"Going to laze around all day," pondered a voice in the dark corner.

Sakura shot up and pointed a finger at them. "Get out of my room right now or I'll make sure you bleed!"

The figure tsked while shaking its head. "That's not how a ninja should speak."

Sakura started to move her pointed finger at him like a mother lecturing her child about cleaning their room. "You listen here mister. This is my room and since you so _happily _came in - uninvited might I add -, you **will** follow my rules and **will** listen to what **I** have to say. If you don't, I'll turn you in before you can even breathe!"

She decided to have a dramatic pause.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Puppet Man?" Oh, she knew his name but wouldn't dare say it since she _did_ have a brain. Yelling out his name in this house - and in this state - wouldn't be so smart.

The figure was lucky that she couldn't see his smirk hidden in the dark. "You're really quite amusing in this state of yours. I wonder what makes you feel this way?"

If Sakura had a temper meter beside her, it would be overflowing by now. "That's. It. Out!" Sakura would push off the covers and stomp toward him like a pet pushed over a trash can. "Out, right now!" Sasori just stood his ground, still smirking mind you.

"Why? This is far more entertaining than what I can find elsewhere."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so? Then why don't you pay for this so called _entertainment_ of yours?"

Sasori chuckled darkly. "You are indeed an amusing woman." Swiftly, he would control her with his strings and would push her to the tall dresser to his right. He cornered her like a predator but she didn't back down. Sakura was pissed off and also had pride.

"Woman, you say? I see, I'm no brat anymore?"

"Hm," he said while smirking. "Don't be flattered."

"Oh, I'm not. Just _wondering_ is all. And, speaking of wondering, I'm in wonder why you have me up against my dresser?"

"What does it look like?"

"I asked the question first."

"Yes, you may have done so but, I can choose whether or not to respond."

Sakura was just getting even more irritated and pissed off at this...this...! _Agh! Just what in the world __**is**__ he?!_ He was no man, that's for sure. Neither was he a puppet since, well, they weren't a living thing.

"I haven't left. Going to make me bleed, despite myself having no blood like you threatened before?" While he spoke that, Sasori would move his arm near Sakura's head while leaning forward.

Sakura just glared at him. "I would if a certain puppet master would stop controlling me like a, oh I don't know, puppet?"

"So that you won't run," he said darkly before a dagger slipped out from his sleeve. With his strings, he would guide it all around her body. The tip would rip the fabric of her clothing, causing her to feel exposed and embarrassed. "Hey!"

That earned a wider smirk on his lips, which she could easily see now. "Stop it!"

"No," he said while the dagger kept on swirling around her like a tornado. The parts of her clothing started to fall down upon the floor in a heap. Sakura was _not_ pleased.

"Stop this right now!"

The dagger would now glide around the skin areas lazily still being guided with his strings, which caused her to jolt and flinch at the contact. "You...stop this right now!"

"Is that what you really want to say, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't say anything - nor thought. It was mostly in shock that he said her name - especially at a time like this.

Oh, the horrors of living.

Shaking her head to regain herself, she would look up at Sasori with a heated glare - which was mixed with pleasure - slightly - and anger. "Why do you feel the need to touch me like this?"

"I already said so before, didn't I?"

"Gladly remind me since I have forgotten."

Sasori chuckled once more while he let the blade glide down her lower back. Since he knew now where she felt good, he wanted to see what else he could do. It was then that he noticed a piece of clothing was still on. Looked kind of...bulky and papery.

"What is this?" Sasori would move his free left hand down to grab hold of the underwear, which caused her to jump at contact. "Now look here! I need that on or I'll bleed...er..."

"Where are you bleeding exactly?"

_He can't be serious._ Well, he was since he didn't know what happened to women and their cycles. He was sure as lucky being a man - oh wait. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I recall that I didn't cut you."

"Use that brain of yours then if you're so curious about it," she spat, which wasn't a good idea. Smirking darkly, Sasori would pull down the underwear and the dark red liquid that he knew quite well made him stop. It was on the under - no wait, it wasn't. It was on some kind of...paper?

"Is that paper?"

"It's a pad!"

"A pad?"

"Yes! A pad is used so that the blood will be gathered and won't stain our underwear and it won't leak onto my sheets or anything else!"

"...females bleed?"

Sakura felt like hitting her forehead with anything since this was just too mind boggling. "The blood comes from eggs, which makes children."

"Children hatches from them?"

"No, no, no. The...uh." _This is a really, __**really**__, bad time to explain._ "They um." The blade would push down the underwear for him while he inserted his finger inside her womanhood. Sakura jumped back which caused the dresser to wobble.

"What in the world are you doing you idiot?!"

"Exploring."

"Kindly take out your finger out of - ah~." Sasori had moved his finger more, which made Sakura respond greatly. It was so ironic that a female could feel even more when she was in her period too. "Your responds don't tell me you wish for me to remove my finger." Sasori couldn't feel the blood coat his finger but he was being very amused by how Sakura reacted. She moved her hips to the sides while she tried to shift away. Sakura even tried to break free from the strings but Sasori seemed to have gotten stronger.

Sakura didn't even have enough concentration to say anything back at all and all because of his damn finger! A mere finger! A sudden thought of something more going into her was now in the curious department in her mind, which made her shake her head violently.

_No, no, no! Don't __**even**__**think**__ of that!_ She tried hard as she could to find the thread of concentration to get control of her arms back. It was difficult at first but she finally got a little bit of it. Quickly, she would grab his shoulders and try to shove him but he wouldn't budge.

Some ninja she was. Sakura clenched her teeth while closing her eyes. She didn't wish to see Sasori's expression right now. He was having his sick pleasure with her womanhood once more and it was way worse than before.

She dug her nails into his shoulders - or what it used to be since it just cracked in response. Sasori chuckled while moving his head to her right ear before speaking near it. "The way you coil is your denial of this...hm, what is this called?"

"Hnn...violation," she said breathless.

"Oh?" He would shove his finger into her roughly, which made her moan out before she hissed out and cut it off in the end. "Answer me," he said.

_So he __**does**__ get angry. Interesting._

"Why don't you -n..ah~- take your finger out ah~nd I'll tell you." _Two can play this game._

Ha, how wrong they both were. Sasori just smirked near her ear before replying once more near it. "Now where would be the point in that?"

"Fine then. Keep wondering about it," she hissed before moaning. Sasori had now wiggled his finger into her before scratching the walls with his small nails.

"Hm, speaking of wondering... I wonder how well you do with a handle."

_A handle?!_

"Or, shall I say, a hilt."

_You've __**got**__ to be kidding me. He is absolutely morbid! No, no, psychotic to even think that!_

"No, don't _even_ think about it!"

"I'm afraid I already have," he said with a gleam in his eyes. If Sakura could see, she would be shivering. The dagger that had been completely forgotten from before was now moving downward. Sakura started to tremble in fear. "Please...don't," she said softly. Just the thought of a hilt of a dagger inside her was just - she didn't wish to even think of how it would felt! "I'm begging you to not do it," she added while closing her eyes. Tears were starting to gather while she clutched Sasori's shoulders.

Sasori just continued smirking while he moved the dagger in place. The hilt's top brushed against Sakura's womanhood's lips. Sakura jolted, which caused the tears to fall down her cheeks. "Don't Sasori. I'm serious."

"So am I," he said.

"Aren't you listening to me?!" Sakura practically exploded purely out of anger and fear. "I'm begging you to not do this you idiot! Wanna know why?! I've never done this before and I don't wish to feel the pain of it either! I'm not a sick pig like you! Hell, I even trusted you when I fell asleep!" As much as she wanted to shout loudly, she had to whisper it loudly.

Sasori had never heard anyone like this. Not even those that begged for mercy at his so called clutches. It struck a chord - not literally - inside him. The dagger would clatter on the floor while Sakura would feel his strings let go of her. She pulled her underwear up to gain some covering but she was still trembling. The dagger soon floated up and disappeared into his sleeve once more before he took hold of her chin with his clean fingers.

Gently, he would pull her head to look at him. Sakura closed her eyes immediately, not wanting Sasori to see her in this state. Hell, she didn't want anyone to see her in this state. She felt so ashamed and humiliated.

Sasori didn't say a thing. In these types of situations, one such as himself couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared in thought. That is...until the words, "I'm sorry," slipped from his lips like something took control of him.

Sakura opened her eyes in shock, wondering if what she heard from him was true. Sasori was no longer looking at her with a dark and predator glance but with a confused one. _Why is he confused?_ Now being the victim of curiosity, Sakura wanted to know why Sasori looked like this. She'd never seen him like this from all the times she saw him - which wasn't much.

"Why are you confused?"

"Am I?"

_I see he's back to being difficult_. It was really getting on her nerves. "Yes. You were once looking at me in a creepy sort of way but now you're like...a lost child or something."

_**Lost child...**_ Those words echoed in his mind like a huge canyon. _**You're a lost child. Not knowing what to do.**_Sasori clenched his teeth and shoved those words away. _**Poor lost child. Poor lost...child.**_

Sasori would've felt hands upon his cheeks but since he couldn't, he kept still while he started to tremble.

_What's happening to him?_ "Sasori?" Nothing came from him. "Sasori!" She had to keep her voice down. "Hello, anyone home in that head of yours?" Sakura had brought up a hand to knock on his forehead but got no answer. "Houston, we have a problem," she said while sighing. Looking down at herself, she blushed and decided to use this chance to put the torn clothes in a random drawer and took out her spare pajamas. Slipping the big t-shirt on along with the pants, she would wave her hands in front of his eyes.

"Sakura to Sasori, can you he~ar m~e?" Sakura sighed when there was once again no answer. "Well, guess I'll take this time to sleep." It was still dark outside and the comfy bed had been calling out to her. Climbing onto it, she would slide down and pull the covers while she set her head on the pillow. She made a weird face when she noticed Sasori was still standing where she had left him. "Great, a new statue," she mumbled before she turned over and dozed off.

After an hour, Sasori finally came back to reality. Noticing Sakura wasn't in front of him anymore, he looked towards the bed. The sight of a girl in a really bizarre sleeping position made him smirk. At least, that's what appeared to be until zoomed in and in place was a smile.

A real smile.

Sasori hadn't noticed since he had forgotten how to but it was so ironic that he had just done so. Funny how these things seemed to happen when he was near this woman. Sasori leapt toward the window and jumped out before landing upon a roof and soon headed toward his place.

He figured he would give the woman some rest so that he could be entertained even more when she woke up.

**.;'/';.**

This one is three pages shorter than the others, but that doesn't mean it isn't good. Hopefully. As you can see, Sasori didn't jab the dagger's hilt inside her. Despite his attitude, he still has humanity left - you know, that once innocent child inside him? Cliche, right?

I hope you enjoyed it though as much as I enjoyed writing it. Morbid stories are fun, no?


End file.
